


Need You Tonight

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Summer Vacation, Switch Bucky Barnes, Teacher Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Ibiza had a reputation for wild nights and amazing dance clubs, and Clint hadn't been out dancing in ages. The school he taught at was pretentious and stuffy, and he was sure if word got out that he was out dancing with women and men alike, he'd be out of a job. Here in another country, almost four thousand miles away, he felt like he could finally let loose and be himself. When he walked into the club, the music was so loud he had to turn down the volume on his hearing aids. Even with the volume lower, he could feel the beat thumping in his chest. No wonder it was called Amnesia, the beats were loud enough to make you forget your own name





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the August 16 MandatoryFunDay prompt. 
> 
> The title comes from the song by INXS with the same name. It's a great fucking song and I encourage you to listen to it. Since this is set in the late 80s, INXS is Clint's favorite band and he absolutely has the hots for their lead singer.

**Summer 1989, Ibiza**

"Fucking finally," Clint huffed as he collapsed onto the couch in the house he and Natasha rented for the next two weeks. "Why cant summer break last all year, Tash?"

She rolled her eyes and staked claim on the master bedroom, not bothering to remind him that if summer break lasted all year, neither of them would have a paycheck. Teaching at a prestigious private school paid well, but the kids were spoiled, rich brats. Not all of them, but enough to make Clint question every life choice that landed him there. 

He didn't come from money. He didn't have much of an education either, but apparently the parents and donors were willing to overlook that since he was an ace archery coach. Their school had been undefeated since Clint came on board and even produced an Olympic medalist. He enjoyed what he did, but fuck if he wasn't ready for this vacation.

By their third day on the island, Clint finally felt rested. Not completely rested, Tasha did make him get up early to go to the local market each morning. The first day they'd explored Dalt Vila and even wandered into the Cathedral of Santa Maria de las Nieves. Clint was a little surprised he hadn't been struck down by lightning immediately upon entering. The second day they laid on the beach until his skin had gone pink. Being a teacher with an actual day job kept him indoors far more than he liked. The third day they went snorkeling in the morning and spent the whole day outside. By that evening his skin took on a golden tone, accentuated by freckles across his nose and shoulders. He was finally out of teacher mode and ready to enjoy a night out. He wanted to forget about everyone and everything back home. What happens on the island stays on the island.

Ibiza had a reputation for wild nights and amazing dance clubs, and Clint hadn't been out dancing in ages. The school he taught at was pretentious and stuffy, and he was sure if word got out that he was out dancing with women and men alike, he'd be out of a job. Here in another country, almost four thousand miles away, he felt like he could finally let loose and be himself. When he walked into the club, the music was so loud he had to turn down the volume on his hearing aids. Even with the volume lower, he could feel the beat thumping in his chest. No wonder it was called Amnesia, the beats were loud enough to make you forget your own name.

He scanned the room, and fuck, the people there were goddamn beautiful. Yeah, this was exactly what he wanted. If he was lucky, maybe he'd end up somewhere other than his own place for the night. He was pretty sure Tash had it occupied with that hunky blond Army Captain they met on the beach earlier. 

He squeezed between people to reach the bar, tapping his foot to the music while he waited. He bought drinks for the people on either side of him, partially so he didn't feel like he was drinking alone, but mostly because he liked the attention. He was there for a good time, and this island seemed just the place for it. When it came to who he took to bed, he wasn't exactly picky. Women, men, or anyone in between, if Clint was into them, he would go all in. 

A couple of shots later, he let himself be dragged out onto the dance floor, drink in hand. In no time, he was sandwiched between two random women. He'd just thrown back another shot when he met a pair of steely-blue eyes across the room. 

If it weren't for the eye-color, he could almost pass for the lead singer of Clint's favorite band. Christ, he was hands down the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and just like that, he lost interest in anyone but him. He took the next shot he was handed, and kept dancing with any warm body that showed interest, a little uncoordinated and getting dirtier by the second. In the end, it didn't matter who he danced with, he was definitely eyefucking the broody brunet across the floor. 

It took an entire song of Clint blatantly staring at him while grinding against various dance partners before Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody stood up and headed his way. 

The opening riffs of "Need You Tonight" by INXS plated through the speakers as he finally crossed the dance floor in what Clint could only describe as a murder strut, unbuttoning his shirt at the wrists and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Fuck, if it didn't go straight to Clint's pants. Jesus. He looked like sex on legs. Sex on perfect legs with thick thighs in jeans that were probably illegal in the continental United States. And was that a metal arm? It was silver and shiny, sexy in a way it shouldn't have been, and it was the most high-tech thing he'd ever seen. Clint Barton was going to burst into flames and miss his chance. 

_ Come over here.  _

_ All you got is this moment _

_ Twenty-first century's yesterday _

_ You can care all you want _

_ Everybody does yeah that's okay _

Clint mouthed the words as they blared over the sound system, barely managing to disentangle himself from his last dance partner. Where he'd been the one leading before, he found the other man crowding his space, maneuvering him to the middle of the over-crowded floor. It made Clint feel small even though he was pretty sure he was half a head taller than this guy, and that was something he didn't realize he liked. Huh. 

_ So slide over here _

_ And give me a moment _

_ Your moves are so raw _

It was easy to let himself get lost in the music and the crowd. Tall, Dark, and Broody's hand at the small of his back was the only thing keeping him grounded. Clint let his hands roam while they danced, hard muscle evident under his shirt. Christ, this guy was built like a brick shithouse, and Clint wanted him to absolutely wreck him before the sun came up. 

_ I've got to let you know _

_ I've got to let you know  _

_ You're one of my kind _

He ran his hands down over his hips to see if those thighs felt as good as they looked, and he was not disappointed. This man was everything Clint wanted, complete with a gorgeous, Michael Hutchence looking face. Clint was utterly fucked. Or at least he hoped he would be soon. He flicked his eyes back up to the guy's face, and shit, he was looking at him like he was going to have him for dinner. 

_ I need you tonight _

_ 'Cause I'm not sleeping  _

_ There's something about you girl _

_ That makes me sweat _

Clint didn't know if it was the music or the island air, the heat of the club or the alcohol, but the chemistry between them was almost instant and charged with electricity. He could feel his skin prickle at every touch. Every movement brought them impossibly closer, until they were pressed together. Clint draped one hand around the back of the guy's neck, while the other one gripped his ass, keeping him so close they rubbed together with each step. Not that Mr. Sex on Legs was complaining. He was equally as handsy with Clint, leaning in so close he was sure the man was about to kiss him breathless. Instead, he spoke along with the song lyrics, lighting a flame somewhere deep in the base of Clint's belly. The two of them ground against one another, singing along in a call and reply.

_ How do you feel _

_ I'm lonely _

_ What do you think _

_ Can't think at all _

_ What ya gonna do _

_ I'm gonna live my life _

Then he licked his lips, and Clint was toast. Clint cupped his jaw and tilted his head, running his thumb across a bottom lip so plump he couldn't wait to pull it between his teeth. Clint ghosted his lips across his, and when he chased his mouth in response, Clint did it again. He teased him with feather-light almost kisses, until the guy pulled him down and licked into his mouth. The kiss wasn't gentle, rather hot and needy as their dancing had been. He was still vaguely aware of the music pulsing in the background, it was his favorite song after all, but his brain only had enough capacity to focus on every point where he and his mystery man were pressed together. 

The chorus repeated, and without realizing he'd been moved, Clint quickly found his back against the wall. His lips and chin were assailed by tongue and teeth, and it was all he could do to hold on for the ride. There was a scrape of stubble up the side of his throat and the press of a hand against his crotch, then heated words against his ear. 

_ I need you tonight _

_ 'Cause I'm not sleeping _

"You wanna get out of here with me?" His voice was like goddamn expensive scotch, and there's no way Clint was going to miss hearing it moan out his name. 

He nodded and gave a punch drunk smile, hoping it was more sexy smoulder than tipsy walking disaster. Whichever it was seemed good enough for his dance partner, who wasted no time lacing their fingers together and pulling him outside. The warm night air did little to cool Clint's overheated skin, and he was honestly glad for that. He didn't want to have time to overthink this, didn't want to give his brain a chance to ask why someone this hot would want him. He let himself be led through the crowded streets and ducked into alleys every few minutes for the guy to kiss his brains out. If that was his strategy to make sure Clint wasn't going to bolt or have second thoughts, it was a good one. 

By the time they got to the docks and found the boat where he was staying with a friend, Clint had managed to get that the guy's name was Bucky, and he was here from America as well. Other than that, they hadn't done much talking. Their mouths had been used for stolen kisses and teasing one another in the shadows on their way. 

They barely made it inside the cabin before Bucky had Clint pinned to the door and his shirt pushed open, scraping his teeth over Clint's nipple. Clint hissed, and arched into the harsh contact, embarrassed by how little time it had taken him to get achingly hard. Another scrape of teeth below his navel had hips jerking, chasing any sort of friction he could find. 

"Want to suck you off so bad right now," Bucky purred, nuzzling his dick through his jeans. When the fuck had he gotten down on his knees? Didn't matter. Clint would never turn down a blow job, and this guys mouth was so pretty, he couldn't wait to see it wrapped around him. When Bucky mouthed at him over the stiff material that was currently the bane of his existence, Clint whimpered. So much for playing it cool. 

"Please. Fuck, I bet you're real good with a mouth as sinful as yours." 

Clint popped the button on his Levi's, Bucky's hand quickly joining him to work his fly open. "Commando...convenient." Bucky smirked, eyes widening just a bit as he freed Clint's cock, and boy did that boost his ego just a bit. "You've got a real pretty cock, sweetheart. I'm going to take such good care of you." With a wink that probably got him anything he wanted on the regular, Bucky licked around his cockhead. He only gave little teasing licks at first, making Clint chase his mouth, then kissed down the underside of his shaft, stroking him while he laved attention on his sack.

"Jesus!" Clint choked out and let his head fall back against the door with a thud. 

Bucky wasn't wasting any time, and if the way he handled him like he knew exactly what he liked was any indication, this was going to be over far too quickly for Clint's liking. His lips were every bit as soft as they looked, and his tongue was as clever as they come. He sucked and fluttered his tongue over Clint's balls, then fondled them when he swallowed him down to the root. Nope, he wasn't going to last long at all. Shit. Clint tipped his head down to watch, and the sight of Bucky on his knees, lips red and stretched around his cock made him feel a whole heap of ways. He grabbed a handful of Bucky's hair and gave a tug to get his attention. 

"Hey there, man...you gotta slow down or this party is gonna be over before it starts."

Bucky just got a wicked look in his eyes and pulled off with an obscene pop, his lips shiny with saliva.

"Sounds like a challenge to me."

And then he was back in his mouth, Clint's dick twitching proudly and leaking from the tip. Bucky bobbed his head, occasionally looking up at Clint all doe-eyed like there was nowhere he'd rather be. Like there was nothing he'd rather be doing than sucking Clint's cock. He worked him up hard and fast, alternating jerking him with a tight fist, and swallowing him down so far it made his eyes water. When Clint's breath went ragged, Bucky stilled, making a ring around the base with his thumb and forefinger, and squeezing tight. He didn't pull off though, and instead took him down as far as he could, then swallowed. Repeatedly. 

Clint had one hand in Bucky's hair, while the other one pinched and twisted his own nipple. He was gone far enough that the only thing he had on his mind was coming down Bucky's throat. As if he'd read his mind, Buck nodded at him, humming happily as he released him from his hand. He sucked and licked and jerked him, moving hard and fast as Clint chased his orgasm, while his other hand was slowly running up and down the length of his own cock. Once Clint noticed how he was getting off on blowing him, he didn't stand a chance. He fisted both hands in Bucky's hair, hips pumping erratically until he saw white. Bucky didn't disappoint, just knelt there and took it, let Clint fuck his mouth and swallowed down his release, goddamn grinning like it was the best thing he's tasted all day.

Once he finished, Clint slumped back against the door, trying like mad to catch his breath while Bucky nuzzled against his thighs and helped him the rest of the way out of his jeans. 

"I think you enjoyed that almost as much as I did." Clint ran the back of his hand down the side of Bucky's face, then held his hand out to help him up. He walked him backward to the bed, tugging both their shirts off on the way. He may need a while to recover, but they had all night, and Bucky still had a massive boner that definitely needed his attention. 

"Do you top or bottom, sweet thing?" Clint straddled his lap and kissed him, savoring the taste of himself on his tongue. 

"Both. Depends on my mood and my partner." He turned his head to catch Clint's thumb in his mouth and sucked it, moaning obscenely when Clint started grinding on him.

"Good, that's good, Buck. How would you feel about fucking me? Because I think I'd like to ride your dick until the sun comes up." Clint watched him as he waited for a reply, reaching between them to stroke Bucky. 

"I...fuck...I figured you for a top, sweetheart. But if you want me to fuck you...I sure as hell won't say no." He reached around Clint then and squeezed his ass cheeks, digging his nails into the round muscle. "It's a real nice ass too." Bucky smirked and ran his fingertips over Clint's hole, teasing with just the barest hint of pressure. "Let me eat you out first, baby."

"Jesus Christ." Bucky was fucking filthy and Clint might be a little in love. He didn't argue, shit he would never argue about that, and crawled onto the bed. Bucky kneeled down behind him and kneaded his ass cheeks, spreading them with eager hands. He licked a stripe over Clint's hole and blew cool air over it after. He did that a few more times, letting his tongue linger a little bit longer each time, pressing the tip of it into him. Bucky's tongue was velvety soft, warm, and wet, and Clint couldn't resist pushing back against him. When he did, Bucky squeezed his ass cheeks hard, then really went to town. His kisses bordered on sloppy, slicking him up good with spit. He took his time tonguefucking him, flicking his tongue over and inside Clint's hole until Clint was a whimpering mess, begging to be fucked. And that was before Bucky lubed his fingers up and really started working him open. 

"B- Bucky...you're a goddamn tease." Clint rocked back when the first finger breeched him, then whined that it wasn't enough. When he added a second finger, Clint let out a dirty moan and started rolling his hips back, slowly fucking himself on them until the tips brushed his prostate. "Oh God yeah, right there, that's the stuff." He hummed happily, and when Bucky added a third finger, Clint's still-recovering dick started to twitch back to life. He was pretty sure Bucky must've sold his soul to the devil to be given a mouth that talented. 

Once Bucky was satisfied Clint was ready, he slicked his cock with lube and laid himself out for Clint like an expensive dinner. "Let's see what you've got, cowboy." Bucky looked up at him, his hand gliding up and down his shaft slowly. Clint chuckled at the nickname and threw one leg over him, splaying both hands on Bucky's chest while he sank down onto that deliciously thick cock. Clint lowered himself slowly. As relaxed and prepared as he was, it was still a stretch, and one he was happy to endure until he had to be wheeled out of this room. Bucky was a fucking vision laid out beneath him, lips pink and kiss-swollen, eyes darkened, body all rippled muscles and shiny metal. 

"Can I…?" Clint trailed off as he started moving, his fingers trailing up over the metal plates of his arm. He'd never seen anything like it before and thought it looked like something straight out of a terminator movie. "That's badass." He saw Bucky's face go from mildly worried back to relaxed and aroused at his words, and wondered how many people bolted at the sight of it. Clint knew a little of what that was like, even if his hearing aids were a little more inconspicuous than a metal arm. 

"It really doesn't bother you, does it?" Bucky watched as Clint ran his hand over the cool surface of his prosthetic. Judging by the way he looked at it, he didn't just not mind it, he liked it. Bucky kept his flesh hand firmly on Clint's hip and wrapped metal fingers around his half-hard dick. He rubbed the sensitive underside of the tip with his thumb and stroked him lazily until he was fully erect again. "Hmmm...I guess it doesn't."

Clint was going to die and his cause of death would be listed as "pleasure overload." He was rocking back and forth, fucking himself on the most perfect cock he's ever seen, and he had a metal goddamned hand jerking him off. He was absolutely going to die. The more Bucky worked him up, the louder he got, thrusting his hips forward into his fist, then grinding down on his dick so it hit his prostate every time. "Oh fuck, fuck...fuck me, you're amazing." He tipped his head back and lost himself in the sensations until he was riding him hard and fast. This might be embarrassingly fast, but good God this was the best fuck he's had in well, ever. 

"That's it, sweetheart, come on my cock. Fuck, you're pretty when you're about to blow."

Bucky propped himself up on one elbow and squeezed Clint harder while he pumped him with his fist. Clint's ears flushed red at his words, and while he might normally argue, he couldn't form anything than unintelligible moans. He looked down at Bucky and all he saw was sin incarnate. He was looking up at Clint through hooded lids, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and he was everything Clint had ever wanted. 

Bucky twisted his wrist and he came with a grunt, shooting his load onto Bucky's stomach and chest. It was so good it was blinding, bordering on painful, too soon after his first orgasm. Bucky ran his fingertip through a trail of cum and sucked it clean, licking his lips obscenely as pleasure took him. Clint all but collapsed onto him, breathing raggedly against his neck, while metal fingers traced up and down his spine. 

"Fuck, Bucky, that was, Jesus Christ, that was amazing."

"Yeah? Well, you're not so bad yourself, doll."

A hot shower turned into him washing Bucky's hair and body, which turned into teasing his nipples, which led to Clint on his knees. Another orgasm for both of them later, and they headed out to the back of the boat, where there was a small deck. They sat and talked while the sun came up, and it turned out they had more in common than their prowess in the sack. Bucky had been an army sniper before a motorcycle accident took his arm. Before long, they were in a debate over which of them was the better marksman. 

"Come on, Clint, you teach yuppie rich kids how to shoot a weapon from the middle ages."

Clint furrowed his brow, muttering back, "It's from the paleolithic era. There's a difference. A huge one. Maybe you should take a class at a yuppie rich kid school."

Bucky grinned and caught him in a surprise kiss that was more soft affection than heat, and it made Clint warm all over. Argument tabled for the moment, they basked in the warm rays of the sunrise, gradually sprawling on the ship's back deck, with hands and limbs intertwined. As they finally succumbed to sleep, they stretched out along a too-narrow space, lower legs still tangled together, neither of them wearing more than a pair of shorts. It was hours before Clint woke to a couple of voices and aching ears. Damned hearing aids. Wait, he knew that voice. 

"Tash?" 

"Steve?"

"Have a good night, fellas?" Nat wiggled her eyebrows, earning a laugh from the man beside her.

Clint squinted and made out the broad shoulders of the guy Natasha set her sights on the day before. He sat up too quickly and went head over ass into the water, sputtering when he came up. He frowned as his aids fizzled out just as Bucky had started to speak. He tapped his ear while he treaded water, a blush spreading across his cheeks. God, he was a disaster. So fucking clumsy it was a wonder he hadn't managed to somehow screw this up before now.

"I can't hear a thing you're saying. Deaf."

He swam toward the boat where there was a ladder that dipped into the water, but Bucky dove in before he got there, popping up right into Clint's personal space. He made sure Clint's eyes were on him, then repeated himself, slow and deliberate.

"I said, I guess you'll have to teach me to sign."

Oh. 

"Yeah...I can teach. I'm a teacher you know." Awww, mouth. "I mean...aw, futz. Yeah. Just kiss me so I'll stop talking."

  
  
  



End file.
